


Is this a dream?

by sarah_harringtons_gay_jumble



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_harringtons_gay_jumble/pseuds/sarah_harringtons_gay_jumble
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak wishes to spend his Christmas with his best friend and life long crush. His wish comes true when Richie climbs through his window and wakes him up.





	Is this a dream?

There Eddie lay, on Christmas Eve, thinking of one person and one person only. His mother had gone to sleep, for the first time in a while not in front of the tv, and the house was quiet. He couldn’t sleep, and didn’t feel like it either, as his only desire was to be enjoying his holiday with Richie (and the rest of the losers of course). He missed the butterfly feeling he got in his stomach when Richie would laugh or tell him he was cute, and his heart ached for attention from his best friend. Instead of being productive and doing something with his boredom, Eddie lay there cursing his stupid teenage hormones and wishing his gay ass had a boyfriend, or more specifically, a Richie. He watched the light snow fall onto his window pane and listened to his playlist of “bops”, which was really just a mix of songs that he listened to when he was a mess. He hummed to REO Speedwagon’s “Keep on Loving You” as he felt his eyes start to burn with exhaustion.

  
Eddie realized he must have fallen asleep because he checked the clock and one hour had past since he last checked. Being too tired to get up, he closed his eyes without thinking and began to drift back to sleep.

  
“Eds.”

Eddie sighed, realizing not only was Richie constantly on his mind like, all the damn time, but now he had found his way into Eddies dreams too.

“Earth to spaghetti…”

Eddie began to realize how pitiful his situation really was, and began to yell at himself. “You’ve gotta be kidding me right? Thinking about you every goddamn second isn’t enough for you-you just had to go and sneak into my fucking dream…”

Eddie slowly cracked open his eyes and saw a confused Richie standing next to his bed, Eddie jumping off of his bed out of shock. He was too tired to even realize what he had said in front of Richie, so instead he whisper screamed out of reflex.

“What the fuck Richie you’re in my house?!”

“Uh yeah sorry Eds. Got bored at my ole humble abode and came to see what my spaghetti man was up to…I didn’t realize you were sleeping but it was fucking cold out there so I climbed through your window.”

Eddie slowly began coming back into consciousness, registering everything that had just happened. He must have fallen asleep listening to his music, and he’d dreamed about Ric-OH FUCK THAT WASN’T A DREAM HOW MUCH HAD HE JUST SAID IN FRONT OF RICHIE WHAT THE FU-Eddie realized his breathing had quickened as his mind had slowly collapsed right in front of him. He would attract unwanted attention from Richie if he didn’t calm down. Freaking out in front of Richie was the last thing he needed right now, acting like a pathetic little nugget when he should really be taking in the position he was in right now. This was exactly what he had been wishing for before he had accidentally fallen asleep. Eddie turned back to face Richie after he’d realized he had taken too much time to mentally freak out.

He took a deep breath. “Okay fine can you just chill here for a sec? I gotta pee.” Eddie tried his best to sound nonchalant but knew he probably failed miserably at it.

“Sure Eddie Spaghetti, I might have to make a quick trip to your mom’s room though.” Richie smirked as Eddie rolled his eyes, walking away. Once he got to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror. Oof, Richie had caught him at a not so good time. There was drool on the cuff of his sleeve and his hair was pretty disheveled from sleeping, not to mention the bags under his eyes. Eddie sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he tried to brush through his hair with his fingers, knowing that if he tried too hard Richie would probably comment on it. Once he was somewhat satisfied, he calmly walked back to his room and found Richie in PJs, on his laptop looking through his playlist.

“Find anything good there Rich?”

“Just a few pictures of your mom.”

“Jesus Rich shut the fuck up. You’re absolutely insufferable.”

Eddie hid the fact that he was secretly basking in every moment of Richie’s laugh, watching the freckles that danced over his face.

“No but seriously Ed’s, you’ve got a lot of love songs on here. It’s cute.”

Hearing those words come from Richie made his heart jump and shatter at the same time, because he knew Richie was only joking. His flirting would never go beyond that point. Eddie sat on the edge of the bed and replied with a simple “Don’t call me that” even though he and Richie both knew he liked the nickname.

Eddie suddenly overcome with his sadness and irritation, and feeling some courage asked “Why are you here Richie?”, hoping he wouldn’t notice the pain behind his voice.  
There was a moment of silence, and Richie’s usual bubbly smirk dropped into a frown.

“I missed you Ed’s, and I wanted to spend Christmas with someone who I actually care about and who hopefully cares about me.”

Eddie was surprised with the honesty in Richie’s voice. He cherished moments like these when Richie exposed a vulnerable side to him that the losers rarely ever saw. Eddie’s eyes softened and his heart started to beat faster when hearing that Richie wanted to spend Christmas with him. WITH HIM.

“I care about you too Rich.” Eddie offered a warm smile that was returned by Richie.

“Remind me to give you your Christmas gift later.” Eddie nodded, smiling wide, and got up to grab some water from the kitchen downstairs. As he was walking back into the room, he resumed conversation. “You know I was actually hoping you would come tonight. I was waiting by my window but I must have gotten tired and fallen asleep.”

“Awwww Ed’s you were waiting for me! Cute cute cute!” Richie attempted to pinch Eddie’s check but he slapped Richie’s hand out of his face.

“Ugh never mind forget I even said anything.”

Eddie was about to sit back and read through a comic when Richie spoke up again.

“So you dream about me huh?”

Eddie’s heart stopped at that, as reality came crashing down on him that Richie, had indeed, heard his embarrassing remark.

“W-what?”

“You said I snuck into your dreams?”

“I was asleep, I don’t even remember what I was dreaming about but it sure as hell wasn’t you, Richie.” Eddie practically growled his name out pf annoyance that he was nagging, but he was also nervous so he used an attitude to cover it up, like he always did.

Richie was practically beaming. “Whatever you say spaghetti man! But if I were you I would dream about me too.”

“Oh my GOD RICHIE. Just fucking drop it already! I can’t believe I’m in love with someone so goddamn annoying!”

Richie laughed, but then, realizing what Eddie had just said, looked up to see a tomato blushing red wide eyed Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Um what? I didn’t mean that…uh..oh god…” With that Eddie started to panic, and his eyes went anywhere but Richie’s. Richie, knowing his best friend, could see he was on the verge of an “asthma attack” which was really just a panic attack, and moved towards him to try and calm him down. Richie grabbed his hands, looking him in the eye. “Eddie breath, it’s okay, I uh… I love you too.” Richie breathed out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Eddie’s heart almost burst at those words alone and he wanted so badly at this moment to be with his best friend and no one else.

“Wha-“ Eddie’s words were cut off by the chapped lips meeting his. The kiss was a bit rushed, making up for the time they had missed pining over each other unknowingly, but it was anything stray of perfect.

Richie broke apart realizing that Eddie still hadn’t fully recovered his breathing, and although Eddie needed the air he was somewhat disappointed. The boys stayed like this for a few seconds, before Eddie felt the need to fill the silence with his own question. “So are you gonna give me a gift or….?”

Richie looked at Eddie. “Well I sort of just gave it to you..”

They both laughed, but not for long before Eddie climbed into Richie’s lap and kissed him sweetly. The kiss was longer this time, their lips warm and their cheeks turned a light pink. They seemed to melt together as they kissed, hands in hair and fingers intertwined. Eddie broke from the kiss, sighing, but this time a happy sigh.

“Merry Christmas Richie,” Eddie whispered, while looking up to Richie’s dark brown chocolate eyes.

“Merry Christmas Ed’s.” Richie smiled bigger than ever, looking down at the adorable boy that he loved with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry if this is a mess! It's my first time writing but I felt really hormonal tonight and just wanted to project my feelings onto characters  
> eddie is basically me and what i wish happened on Christmas Eve yikes but alas no one has climbed through my window yet  
> Anyways thanks for reading this trash i love yall and have a good Christmas or whatever you celebrate :)))


End file.
